


Moon-Song

by lferion



Category: La voix du sang - René Magritte
Genre: Drabble, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Moonlight, Other, Painting, Yuletide, Yuletide 2016, Yuletide Madness 2016, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9010249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Full of the moon in the Moon-Song Court





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faceofstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faceofstone/gifts).



> Thanks to the Usual Suspects. Images from Wikiart.

* * *

The full of the moon was a time of contemplation for many in the Moon-Song Court, for the stars were dimmed in the greater light, and some of the more delicate creatures of the deeper night disliked so much of reflected sunlight. Some retreated to solitude in windowless places, hearing the multiplied song of the stone-moon, the shiver of its presence always in-Tree. Others in two- and three- and more-somes ventured to the out-Tree, more active in their observances, the sky-moon sparking silver in their veins, calling to spill out in sweat and seed. And some lit candles and danced.

* * *

* * *


End file.
